


Swallow

by danzuz



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzuz/pseuds/danzuz





	Swallow

　　1  
　　  
　　无星无月，夜晚的海面漆黑如墨，仿佛一只蛰伏的猛兽，潮汐涌动的呼啸，如同它沉眠时的呼噜，没有任何人敢扰乱这份表面上的宁静。  
　　  
　　叶被绳索捆绑住双脚，绳索的尽头还被挂上沉重的石块。  
　　  
　　人们在窃窃私语，或惶恐或坚定，他们低声交谈无非出于对未知力量的敬畏，一字一句落到叶的耳间倒是分外清明。  
　　  
　　叶知道自己在劫难逃。  
　　  
　　无亲无故的少年，意味着没有人肯庇护他，因此他被选中，成为下一个祭品，也是意料之中的事。  
　　  
　　唯一的失误就是叶没能在这之前逃离，兴许是不想逃。这世界已经被恐惧笼罩，他再逃，又能逃到哪里去呢。  
　　  
　　至少，当太阳缓缓升起，细砂反射着明亮阳光的时候，这里还是很美的。  
　　  
　　被推入大海的那一刻，叶轻轻念到——  
　　  
　　永别了。  
　　  
　　身体在水中下沉，接着下沉。  
　　  
　　就像回到母亲的怀抱那样。  
　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　叶醒过来的时候，束缚他的绳索已经不翼而飞，眼前是某个满脸不郁的神。  
　　  
　　这场祭祀所供奉的神祇，现在正居高临下地看着叶，然后他开口说道。  
　　  
　　“有什么感想吗？”语气冰冷。  
　　  
　　“感想？”叶的衣服还湿漉漉的，有些不舒服，于是他站了起来。  
　　  
　　“自降神格离开我这么久，就没一点感想吗？你最喜欢的人类可是把你当做活祭送过来了——”神祇对人类愚蠢的行径不屑一顾，不过能将叶送回来，也算是有功。  
　　  
　　只可惜，竟敢让叶成为祭品，功不抵过，他可不会放过那些愚昧的人类。  
　　  
　　“也不能说喜欢还是讨厌吧，只是觉得要理解他们，还是要先融入他们才行。”即使是这样的结局，叶还是没法打心底地厌恶人类，当初孤立无援的时候，大家给予的一针一线都是善意与温情。  
　　  
　　叶的回答和神祇想要的答案有明显的偏离。  
　　  
　　“哦？意思是，即使你不喜欢他们，他们也重要到你可以抛下我一走了之？”隐藏的很好的积怨，随着叶的满不在乎渐渐溢出成形。  
　　  
　　人类的身躯钝感，但在面临庞大压力的时候，终于对主人发起了警报，叶忍住身体催使他后退的本能，勉强想着该如何安抚这一触即发的危机：“抛下……我只是稍微离开一下而已……”  
　　  
　　他们的生命接近无穷，而人类的寿命则如同转瞬即逝的烟火，因为短暂，所以绚烂，叶不过是有些好奇，所以出门溜达了一下。  
　　  
　　至少他自己这么认为。  
　　  
　　“呵呵……”神祇但笑不语。  
　　  
　　“好……”叶轻轻唤着对方的名字，莫名地升起不祥的预感。  
　　  
　　“你现在距离恢复，还需要一点时间对吧？”神格的剥离和重塑，都不是那么容易的事情。  
　　  
　　好的身形突然消失，随后就已经出现在叶的面前，他幻化成和叶几乎一致的模样，然后扬起摄人心魄的微笑。  
　　  
　　“既然你这么喜欢人类，那对你这具暂时的躯壳，又了解多少呢？”好的身后陡然升起几根触手，准确地扣住叶的四肢，一字一句地说出剩下的话，“说不定我比你更了解哦。”  
　　  
　　“等等，别这样！”被黏滑的触手紧扣，完全动弹不得，隐约察觉到到好的意图，叶终于慌了神。  
　　  
　　一根触手正伸入他的上衣，从后面蜿蜒前行，这种介乎麻与痒的触感让叶不禁扭动着身体想要避开。  
　　  
　　3  
　　  
　　“怎么样，感觉还不错吧？”一下接着一下地挠着叶的后背，好十分得意自己的发现，腰带一落，叶身上的衣服就散开，将他的胴体赤裸裸地呈现在神祇的面前。  
　　  
　　虽说好从不在意人类送来的祭品，大多时候他都只是欣赏这些祭品被投入水中的绝望、濒死的挣扎，以及溺水而亡扭曲的表情，不过现在的“祭品”，他可是打算大快朵颐一番。  
　　  
　　除此之外，还有两根不那么粗大的触手画着圈绕到叶的胸前，渐渐靠近他胸前的茱萸。  
　　  
　　叶没有回答好，原本只是麻痒，不知道为什么开始变化，就像有什么在发酵，每一寸筋肉都开始绷紧，为了全身心应对这样的变化，他根本顾不上回答。  
　　  
　　那些触手是好的身体的一部分，他的操控十分灵巧，恰到好处地揉捏起叶胸前那凸起的小点，直到那诱人的粉红坚硬地挺起。叶咬着下唇，无瑕的面上浮现出淡淡的红晕，和人类生活的时间已有几年，被人类的情感所影响他学会了许多原本没有的东西。  
　　  
　　例如羞耻心。

　　从前就算和好腻在一起，他也不会觉得有什么问题，但是现在紧紧是将身体暴露在好的面前，叶就无法控制上窜到脸上的热度。  
　　  
　　好见到叶这样的反应，故意说到：“不惜做出这样壳子去和蝼蚁混在一起，该不会就是为了这样享乐？你知道人类怎么形容这样的身体吗？”  
　　  
　　叶无助地看着他，眼眶已经变得湿润，好像是在祈求什么，这无疑激发了好的肆虐心。  
　　  
　　“淫乱。”好用舌头舔着嘴唇，如果马上叶恢复神格，倒还有些可惜了。

　　“我、没有……”轻喘着，连吐出的气息都黏腻起来，被触手攀着，叶不自在地扭动腰身，本能地想逃离这些东西的桎梏。

　　“不要着急，会让你舒服的。”继续曲解叶的意思，好的后背再度凸出两根腕足，缠到叶的大腿上，然后将那双纤细的，属于少年的双腿大大拉开。

　　美好的风景一览无余，好好整以暇地欣赏起来，紧致的皮肤被触手们紧紧勒住，未经人事的性器完全暴露在好的视线中，由于主人已经被煽起些许情欲，它正微微抬着头，显得楚楚可怜。

　　叶嚅嗫了半晌却没有说出半个字，被好的行为惊到无言以对，干脆别开脸。

　　“唔——”即使是打定主意不理会好恶意的捉弄，叶还是突然呻吟出声。

　　不可置信地看向身下，好不知什么时候竟然幻化出了一根较小的触手，正一下一下地碰着他最为敏感的部位，那根触手的顶端不断分泌出透明的粘液，并且将它们涂抹在叶的下身，看上去一片狼藉。

　　正当叶搞不懂好到底想做什么而疑惑不已时，那根纤细的触手猛地发动攻击，将他的性器牢牢环住，缓缓地上下移动，在粘液的缓冲下带来了无法言说的触感。

　　“叶，告诉我，你自己这么做过吗？”好的笑容逐渐放大，露出尖锐的虎牙，这让他看上去极具攻击性，如果可以，他恨不得将面前的人直接拆吃入腹。

　　叶没有回答，心跳剧烈地跳动着，懵懵懂懂的没反应过来好意有所指，犹疑着摇头。

　　好满意地加快了腕足的撸动速度，听着叶小猫一样的低声嘤咛，心中躁动不已。可惜叶现在这个身体无法承受太多，只好按捺住那股破坏的冲动，继续按部就班地戏弄叶。

　　腕足上的吸盘时不时刮着泛着粉色的柱身，甚至刻意用触手前端朝着那正沁出液体的小洞慢慢研磨，仿佛是要钻进去一般。

　　叶的身体一阵震颤，脚趾瑟瑟地蜷缩起来，仰起的脖颈构成曼妙的曲线，白皙的躯体被绯色沾染透彻，淡淡的腥味飘散在空气中，刺激着在场之人的观感。

　　“啊嗯——”在叶获得一丝喘息前，身后传来的侵入感让他浑身一僵，奈何浑身都因为先前的高潮软绵绵的，他连回头的力气都没有，只有带上浓浓鼻音的音节从嘴边逸出。

　　那条进入私秘部位的触手不过二指粗细，周身遍布润滑的液体，不会对叶的身体带来过大的负担，一旦进入便如入无人之境，在其中四处探寻。

　　直到碰触到某处，让叶紧绷了身子，紧闭的牙关里发出暗暗的闷哼，被肆意蹂躏的小穴不受控制地收缩。好不由得轻笑出声：“看吧，我说过我会比你更了解你的身体，放轻松。”

　　话音刚落，紧贴着先前的触手，又有一根触手挤到先前那处，两根就像在攀比似的，轮流进攻起刚刚被发掘出来的敏感点。

　　“不行，那里……啊啊！”连声音都变了调，随着一波一波涌起的快感，抑制不住的声音接连从叶的口中发出，混着滋滋作响的水声，闹得他的脸发烫，晕晕乎乎的几乎失去思考能力。

　　那些不安分的触手依旧在他的体内作恶，它们互相推搡，蠕动着搔刮脆弱的肠壁，叶无助地颤抖身体，眼角挂着将落未落的泪珠，双唇微张，吐露出诱人的喘息，逐渐沉沦在这欲望的深渊中。

　　即使是临时构筑的身体，本来那些触手便是他身体的一部分，在叶的体内恣意妄为，亲手让他露出这样的媚态，好还是从中得到了极大的乐趣。

　　但这可是惩罚，怎么能就此落下帷幕。

　　“对了。”好抽出埋在叶身体中的触手，带出一些有别于普通粘液的分泌物。

　　被填满的身体忽然一空，找不到出口的欲望被悬吊在半空，直到胀痛感退却，才发现自身那不知廉耻的渴望，叶小小地呜咽一声，犹如嗔怪。

　　“你知道人类可以诞下神的子嗣吧？”人类会举办盛大的仪式，将彼身献上，哪怕这样的行为注定要让脆弱的躯壳化为邪物的巢穴，他们也会以此为荣，甚至感恩戴德。

　　叶被这句话吓得打了个激灵，顿时清醒过来，旖旎的氛围还未消散，手脚却泛起凉意，眼睁睁地看着一根粗壮的触手探向他的后穴，蓄势待发。

　　“不要，我不要……”

　　惊慌失措的求饶并没有打动冷酷的神，神挑起眉梢，抬起一只腕足便封住了叶的口舌，就像这是另一处穴口一般，恣意搅动凌虐。

　　而真正的凶器毫不怜悯地贯穿叶的身体，冰冷的触手比先前的更加坚硬粗大，将入口撑到极致。被堵住嘴的叶只能任由它侵犯到泪水涟涟。

　　然而更让他感到害怕的是，施暴带来的不只是痛苦，在接连不断的冲击之下，酥麻开始扩散开来，被冷落的性器竟然兀自重新有了反应，这样的认知让叶拧起了眉头。

　　好感受着叶的紧致，忍不住发出满足的喟叹，原本还打算手下留情，却不知何时被他体内的炽热迷惑，不知不觉中遵从本能纵情抽插。

　　激烈的交欢仿佛无休无止，叶的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，瞳孔的光彩都涣散开来，早已顾不得羞耻，只顾追随那要命的快感，毫无自觉地伴着好的节奏摆动着腰肢。

　　见时机成熟，好张开触手前端的腔口，将其中储存的卵一枚一枚塞到叶的身体内。

　　处于顶端的神拥有永恒不灭的神灵，原本没有生殖的必要，但也有热衷于扩张同类的神存在，于是便在漫长的时光中琢磨出寄生的办法。

　　在叶离家出走期间，好就在思考要如何让叶记住这次教训，现在他觉得自己做了个正确的选择。原来人类的交合与繁衍会是如此欲罢不能的体验。

　　断断续续的闷哼夹杂了哭腔，要是一直这样听不到叶的声音也很遗憾，好大发慈悲地移开叶口中的触手。

　　“呜……拿出……出去……”会怀孕的，这样下去真的会……

　　被触手玩弄到口舌发麻，叶根本不能说出完整的句子，最后的理智即将烟消云散，在此之前他只能哭着拒绝，糯软的讨饶听上去更接近于撒娇。

　　“不、要。”

　　好无情地打破了叶的幻想，将那几枚卵推向更深处。

　　原本堆积在叶身体中的快感再度达到顶峰，只见眼前一道白光，浑身的力气都被抽空，脑子也跟着混沌起来。身体中的器物已经滑出，痉挛之后的肌肉还在微微抽动，不及闭合的小口缓缓地流出淫糜的液体。

　　叶的周身都遍布了好的气味，餍足的好将人放到自己怀中，亲吻他被欺负到红肿的唇。

　　4

　　“人类为什么总扔东西下来……”叶百思不得其解，这篇海域是和人类世界的交界处，偶尔会见到沉入水中的人类，之后也不见他们浮起来。

　　真是奇怪。

　　“又来了啊。”叶仰头看向正在水中缓缓下沉的人类，做出了一个和平常不同的决定。

　　*

　　“你要死了。”叶对面前的人类平铺直叙地说道。

　　“咳咳，没关系。”肺中已经进入太多海水，咳嗽的时候时候带出丝丝血沫，不用说，他也知道自己命不久矣。

　　“你似乎没有信仰。”

　　“哈哈……”那人冷笑。

　　“没有信仰却不怕死的人类。”这还是第一次见。

　　“至少我死的话，我的妹妹就安全了。”因为可以保护重要之人，面对死亡才能泰然处之，“咳、咳咳……”

　　持续不断的咳嗽，就像敲响的丧钟，宣告着死神的临近。

　　“你真有趣。”

　　“……”

　　“不如，我让你死的轻松一点？”叶试探性地问。

　　“咳……谢谢。”

　　*

　　人类似乎比想象中有意思。

　　投入海水的光线被切割成条条纹路，叶第一次对人类这种生物升起了好奇心。

　　5

　　“你醒了？”

　　叶睁开眼，发现自己躺在好的腿上。看来他们已经离开了人类的世界，回到他们所属的空间。

　　下意识地摸了摸自己的小腹，有些心悸。

　　“放心吧，最后你的神格恢复了，所以这次没成功。”好加重了“这次”两个字。

　　叶松了口气，又隐隐感到失落。

　　“你要是敢再逃一次，就做好心理准备吧。”好一点不觉得这是威胁，“你真的那么排斥生下我的小孩吗？”

　　捂住自己的脸，通红的耳根却暴露了叶此刻的心情，只听到他小声喃喃——

　　“这个……需要心理准备的……”

 

前传

 

\---

操持巨大的冰晶为剑，泛着寒气的碎屑四处炸开，在撞向山体的刹那迸起烟尘的巨浪，遮天蔽日。 

 

似乎早已明白这样的攻击不可能伤及那人分毫，叶没有给对方喘息的机会，一扬手，空中气温骤降，摆出扇形阵式的冰棱再度凝结而成，讲光线折透出流彩光华。 

 

“这样下去的话，你会死的，好。”叶轻言细语，即使在攻击对方的时候，也有些呆愣，似乎是在思考什么，无法判断他此刻的情绪。 

 

没有人回答他的话。 

 

叶无奈地看向破雾而出的长发少年，放弃似的垂下手。 

 

漂浮在半空的冰棱发出撕裂长空的尖啸，尽数朝着目标扑去。 

 

 

 

- 

 

“不下手吗？”好勾起笑容。 

 

血液自额上流下，将那双挑起的眸子浸染出嗜血的妖异，冰棱刺穿了他的身体，把他牢牢钉住。 

 

无论怎么看都处于下风的人，偏偏在气势上却胜过赢家一头。 

 

“这句话，原封不动地还给你。”叶的手抚上尖锐的冰刺，阵阵寒意的尽头，是好的温度。 

 

如果好认真，他才是没有活路的那个。 

 

就算好可以隐瞒实力，叶还是在很在之前就发察觉了一切。 

 

他还依稀记得那时灼热的气浪，几乎让他以为自己会融在高温之中，强大的压力甚至激起了斗争的本能，冰封的铠甲瞬间缠绕周身。 

 

叶摇摇头，未成形的戎装随风而逝，他不声不响地离开，假装从未撞破。 

 

“我觉得……我们需要好好聊聊。”在这个强者为尊的世界，向实力屈服再正常不。 

 

叶既没有利用好的退让将自身塑造为尊，也没有轻易向两人间不可逾越的实力差距俯首。 

 

“聊什么？只有在我们之间决出胜者，才能为其中一人正名。”无论是生存的权限，还是管理的权限，都只属于其中一人。 

 

 

 

- 

 

“可是我讨厌无意义的争斗。”叶低下头，禁锢好周身的武器灰飞烟灭。 

 

持续毫无价值的行为，已经是极限。 

 

“机会已经给过你了。” 

 

血液在瞬间蒸腾，与好身边卷起的热气混为一体，眼前的光景被炽热拧向诡异的角度，好的面容也扭曲起来。 

 

如果不防御的话，就会死。 

 

分寸，叶怎么会不明白。可他没有动作，平静地合上双眼。 

 

 

 

- 

 

“不过我对你所谓的‘意义’很感兴趣。”好没有马上发起攻击。 

 

他的弟弟已经通过了初步测验，不知道接下来又会得出怎样的答案，好拭目以待。 

 

竟然把“至高无上的祭礼”形容成“无意义的争斗”，还真是不能小瞧了叶， 

 

“我不懂，为什么大家会把互相伤害看做荣耀。”沉浸在战斗的喜悦中，是多么悲哀的事。 

 

“我不懂，被赐予正名有那么重要吗？”被谁承认，真的值得手足相残吗？ 

 

“我不懂……”叶突然说不下去了，好似乎已经看穿了他的心思，于是这句话的后文便成个一个小小的谜团。 

 

他不懂，还有什么会比这个从一开始就陪伴在自己身边的人重要。 

 

“那你想怎么办？” 

 

“我不知道。”正因为不知道，他才需要和好聊聊。 

 

 

 

- 

 

那一日，好的一言，石破天惊。 

 

“那就让他们把我们除名吧。” 

 

他们会成为保留神格，却不被任何人承认的神。 

 

会被冠以邪神之名也不一定， 

 

可是那又怎样呢？ 


End file.
